Batwoman
Katherine Kane is the daughter of Jacob Kane, a retired Colonel, and the step-daughter to Jacob's second wife, Catherine Hamilton, the well-known heiress to the Hamilton Arms fortune. Katherine is seen as the consummate socialite, drinking, partying, and having a wild time of it. Kate is an out of the closet lesbian and has been seen on the arm of many a woman, famous, infamous, or not. Batwoman is vicious vigilante that is new on the scene. She is noted for her blood-red hair and a crimson bat symbol across her chest. No one knows where she came from, but many assume she is associated with Batman in some manner. Many have noted that she is far more violent than her counterparts. Background Twins Katherine and Elizabeth Kane were born to two carreer army intelligence officers: Col Jacob Kane and Captain Gabi Kane. Raised as the daughters of soldiers the pair frequently moved, tighten the already extrodinary bond of twins. Still both were bright and capable. When the pair were in their early teens they were kidnapped by an criminal cult known as Intergang along with their mother. An anti-terrorist unit lead by Jacob Kane attempted to raid and free his family. Unfortunately, Gabi and Elizabeth were killed in the attempt in front of Katherine. The trauma deeply scarred young Katerine, her Father resigned from the military and took her to his home town Gotham City. The two bonded in the loss, but Kate managed to push through school by personal will and drive, succeeding and even qualifying for West Point Military Academy. In a family of service, it was a perfect fit for Kate, well almost. She excelled her first three years, but towards the end of the third, she became involved with her roomate, a female. Katherine was called before a review board, where she admitted to her actions and her lesbian affair, but refused to name her lover. She was cast out of the Army under the Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy, ironically months before its repeal. While Katherine had been at West Point, Jacob had remarried the wealthy Hamilton Heiress Catherine Hamilton. To Kate's surprise, her father welcomed her home to Gotham. He told her she had acted with honor and been true to who she was. She completed her degree in computer sciences at Gotham University soon after. Unfortunately, Catherine and Katherine had a rocky relationship, finding the brash Kate a poor "society daughter" and the feeling was returned as Kate saw her as superficial and weak. After graduating, Kate found herself without a project or direction to keep her mind off the numerous losses and became a hard partying and hard drinking alcoholic. Open about her tastes, and fueled by depression, Kate Kane used her new family wealth on vices. It was one night, drunk she weaved into an alley, followed by a thug expecting her an easy mark. He didn't expect Kate. Depression turned to cold rage, a lifetime of training kicked in, Kate throttle the man, even drunk more than a match. When he was was cruppled on the ground, she coolly announced, "You thought me a victim, I am a soldier.." She raised a pipe over her head to finish him, but it was held fast. Turning quickly she faced the legend of Gotham, the Batman. Their eyes locked and she swallowed, he spoke, "Don't let them make you like them." Then he drew his grapple gun and shot upwards. The thug shambled off, Kate's eyes locked on the Bat Signal in the clouds, and saw her destiny. Acquiring military tactical gear, Kate began to hunt the night. It did not take long for her father to figure it out, the injuries, the purchases on the card, and the intense renewal of her combat training. Once again, Jacob understood, and confronted his daughter. After a heated argument to test Kate's resolve, Jacob made a deal with her. If she would keep him in her life, if she would take training he would support her. Katherine Kane left Gotham soon after, though seen in various locations around the world, no one knows where she went or what she learned or who she learned from. When she returned to Gotham, Jacob was ready. As agreed, he supplied her with tactical gear and weaponry, and she crafted her suit in tribute to the new "army" she joined, the Bat. Still new to her chosen war, she is now, the Batwoman by night. A new symbol of hope for those in need, a new soldier in the war on crime, and new terror to evil. Well, many nights, there is still some drunken debauchery on some nights. Personality *'Determined' - Stubborn and dedicated to any fight, Kate goes all in to everything. She is resilient and tough, physically and mentally. It is not the traditional bravery but a complete mission oriented mind set that refuses to accept defeat. *'Cool' - Kate is focused. Her anger, pain, and training make her cold and serious in trouble. Her emotions submit to her cold calculations. *'Perfectionist' - Kate is never satisfied with any near success, and completely intolerant of her own weakness. She has intense survivor's guilt, she must be worthy of being the one that lived. Her personal standards are dangerously high. *'Depression' - Kate is depressed, though in her this creates restlessness and either adrenaline addiction or she falls back on old vices. Logs First Player's Logs *2014-05-02 - Bludhaven Bloodbath - It starts with Starfire's cookies. It ends in a bloodbath. For a change, it's not the fault of Starfire's cookies. *2014-05-19 - Fashion Emergency! - Cassandra has a fashion emergency that requires superpowered assistance. *2014-05-20 - Stock Market Crash - Fire, Air, and Earth crash together on Wall Street as Mutant Marauders attempt to rock the house and make with some old fashioned bank robberies! *2014-05-21 - Batwoman meets Batgirl - Batwoman and Batgirl meet each other on a college campus. *2014-05-22 - Kate meets Stephanie - Kate Kane stops in at Big Belly Burger and encounters Stephanie Brown. Talk ensues. Flirting ensues. Identities are discovered. *2014-05-25 - The start of something - First some working out and conversation at Grant's gym. Then street fighting. Feuds are created. Friendships are started. *2014-05-26 - Batwoman meets Cyberdragon - Batwoman and Cyberdragon meet in the middle of a mobster bust. *2014-05-27 - Amber meets Batwoman - On a simple scouting mission to find out more about Daredevil, Batwoman comes across Amber. *2014-05-29 - Warehouse Raid - Batwoman, Hope, and Wolverine investigate a warehouse owned by Hamilton Arms in London. *2014-06-11 - Spider-Man Visits Gotham - Spider-Man encounters the Looter and gets help from Black Bat and Batwoman. *2014-06-28 - Charge of the Bat Brigade - A team of bats assault Roulette's hideout. Talia loses her new protege, and Red Hood breaks the siege Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery Ow.jpg|Knockout! Kateinoil.jpg|A study of Kate Batwomantraining.jpg|Training Moment.jpg|All moments lead to this. ManyFaces.png|The many faces of Kate Batwoman2.jpg|Watching... Kate_kane_tux.jpg|Dashing! Bit o' Tea.png|Kate goes British! Kate.jpg|Sketch. Kate's Sadness.png|Even soldiers cry. College_Days.jpg|Kate during her college days with her trusty guitar! <>/ Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Available Category:DC Hero Category:DC Feature Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken